How Volume Three Should Have Ended
by Bartholemeow
Summary: A simple One-shot, HISHE style fanfic. What if Glynda was competent? What if OObleck had a secret Weapon? What if Jaune had a super dad? That and nothing else will be partially answered in this fanfic. I DO NOT OWN RWBY... do any of us really have to say that? Oh well.


***Bartholemeow has joined Session***  
 **(Bartholemeow) *Stretches back* FINALLY! state testing is over, and my schoolwork has diminished a lot giving a big enough Reprieve to write fanfiction, instead of just editing my previous fanfictions, In honor of this I've decided to write a-**  
 **(Bartholemeow) Sorry about that, hit my new 36 word limit per chat message. Anyways, this a quick one-shot on how RWBY vol. 3 should have ended.**  
 **(Disclaimer-Bot) We do not own RWBY or the dibs on the HISHE, or the fanfics that inspired this one, we just own... what do we hold... what do we own?**  
 **(Bartholemeow) The Plot?**  
 **(Disclaimer-Bot) Yeah, that works... I guess.**  
 ***Session starting in 5...4...3 2 Hope you enjoy... 1**

HISHE 1- " _See, Glynda gets it_ "

It was deathly quiet in Ozpins penthouse in the sky he called an 'office.' Ozpin had just finished explaining his plan to his most trusted individuals; James Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow, and of course- his reflection in the Window.

From his position leaning on a pillar, Qrow took a step forward while gulping his drink. "So, your plan- and I'm just paraphrasing- is to have what you believe to be a 'perfect' candidate for the Fall maidens power. Show her the maiden. Ask her to-, again I'm paraphrasing, - take part in an experimental procedure involving exchanging her Aura with a half-dead Am-", Qrow paused to take a swig of his Drink while staring Ozpin dead in the eye, "-ber, Because it is the 'Good' thing to do. Am I right?"

Ozpin shared a look with his Reflection before sitting down and back into his seat. Looking at Qrow with an expression that a father would give a son who had been misbehaving, before answering him concisely-"yes."

"And here I thought my sister was just plain crazy when she left." Qrow sarcastically said rolling his eyes at Ozpins plan.

Glynda, seeing an argument in the making, decided to interject before Ozpin could snap back.

"Well, Do you have a better idea. Preferably one that doesn't put my students in Danger," Glynda finished off with an edge in her voice.

Qrow met her glare half-heartedly.

James sighed and decided to be a Voice of Reason in this meeting.

"Is anyone going to ask the obvious question or what?," pausing as he waited for everyone in the room to turn their heads to him- Even the reflection. "What are we going to do if this works, how is Pyrhha Nikos going to explain to her team her newfound powers? or better yet how are going to hide them from public discretion?"

Glynda turned to him and nodded to him in acknowledgment. Qrow sighed nodding as well, Before taking another swig of his drink. While Ozpin remained neutral to his question; Qrow on the other hand, slowly walked over to James with a frown on his face.

"Fair point James, but I think you're missing the big picture here. were asking a young Woman, who is entirely within her rights to say No. to run the risk of losing her personality, Mind, and her FRIENDS just because we ASK Her TOO!" Qrow yelled out the last part in Ironwoods face.

Hearing Qrows argument, Glynda adopted a thoughtful expression before speaking up, " Heres a bright idea, instead of just straight up asking her after telling her this. Leaving the possibility that we might lose her support. We instead arrange a counseling session to see if she would agree or disagree with such a decision."

The men in the room fall silent before Ozpin stands up and shouts "HOLY CRAP! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

HISHE 2- " _Doctor who_?"

"Well, Peter... I guess this is it," Doctor Oobleck said after the students had left the stadium leaving them to deal with the onslaught of Nevermores.

"Never Say never, old friend. we may still live through this." Professor port spoke with his over-inflated bravery coming through his every word. Meanwhile, the Doctor sighed and pushed his glasses up a bit.

"No, that's not what I meant. I will both survive and die tonight." The Doctor said slowly taking out a red coffee mug with an hourglass symbol on the side.

Turning to face Oobleck Peter saw him pull the mug out-His eyebrows immediately went into his hairline revealing his Scared left eye and its brown counterpart.

"you know the consequences of that disastrous drink... _Right_?" Port asked slightly scared.

"yes, I know the consequences, even if Ozpin doesn't trust this drink. I do. 'any future is better than no future at all!'( see what I did there?)" and with that, he quickly chugged down the drink. Time slowed down as Barthelemew Oobleck(total coincidence) speed to the entrance zooming past the almost frozen in place students-and off the Vytal Arena.

Speeding through the chaos of the streets of vale frozen in time. Oobleck raced faster and faster till everything was just a blur.  
The camera zooms out to show Remnant orbiting around what to the inhabitants of remnant referred to as their 'moon' even though it was the other way around. From space, you can see that oobleck is slowly turning the rotation of remnant as time itself is reversed a full year(to deal with the fact that nothing outside of remnant-such as the 'moon' and sun havent changed-SO THERE).

(one Year and a Day later)

At the Vytal Colleseum, Team JNPRBRWY (Juniperberry) stood together on the stage with Pyrrha Nikos standing in front Grinning as she was handed a Medal of victory in the tournament by none other than unknown council member number Two as one, three, and Ozpin stood off to the side clapping. The crowd cheered, and everyone was happy-Except for cinder who was currently rotting in jail for assault on a 'civilian AKA the Fall maiden.

Jaune, The leader of the Team, poked Nora Valkyrie's shoulder. Nora turned around and asked him what it was.

"Do you think we're missing out on something. Like a big cataclysmic storyline?"

For once, Nora wasn't the crazy one in the conversation.

"Yeah I know right! I mean why else would Mr. Skiddliemuffins ask ren to were green and pink for the rest of his life if not for the fact that it makes him immune to evil things like 'plot' and 'storylines.'" Nora beamed up at him acting as if it was just another question.

Forget I said anything.

Meanwhile, in a small clearing in the middle of nowhere, was a forgotten graveyard. In the middle sat three tombstones.

The first one was moldy and hard to read.

 **Doctor Oobleck the First.**

 **Died one day after he accidentally time traveled.**

 _ **Changed his family forever**_

The second one was less moldy but had a crack running through it.

 **Doctor Oobleck the Second**

 **died two days after Time Travel.**

 _ **Changed Beacon forever**_

and the final stone looked brand new and read.

 **Doctor Obleck the Third**

 **died three days after time travel.**

 _ **Changed the World Forever.**_

And finally how it really should have ended. -" _No, Spoiler here. please ignore_ "

"Tell me, do you believe in Destiny?" Pyrhha asked cinder while holding on to the hope that she might live to see Jaune again. (her words-NOT MINE!)

"Yes," Cinder asked walking up to her. And just as she was about to turn Pyrrha into ashes something distracted her, Namely, her Mistresses pet dragon roaring in pain as a GIANT LASER BEAM cut through its skull. To add insult to injury RUBY ROSE chose that moment to show up.

Today was just not her day, was it?

Meanwhile on the ground.

Everyone just stared at Velvet.

Just a few seconds ago Velvet said that she had an idea. That was just before she summoned P.E.N.N.Y.'s Laser beam and shot of the massive Dragon Grimms head like it was nothing.

Currently, Velvet was chuckling nervously as she felt everyone staring at her.

"Well, that happened... *cough* I guess." a voice spoke up as everyone stared at Fox, the usually silent and stoic individual seemed to be on the verge mental breakdown.

"Well, does anyone have a way of getting up to the top," Weiss asked after that short but excruciatingly awkward moment. And with that everyone headed for the stairs.

Back at the top.

Seeing Pyrrha in danger, Ruby quickly shot Cinder, who was too startled by Kevin The dragon Grimms death to defender herself and rushed to Pyrrha's side. Pyrrha was just glad that Ruby showed up. And then finally, Kevin was to busy being dead to care about anything happening in the tower.

Cinder got up of the floor to see Ruby with her scythe unfurled and embedded in the ground ready to strike. Looking over at Pyrrha she saw that the girl was currently recovering her aura over by the ledge.

Deciding now was the time to strike Ruby rushed forward only to be blocked by a glass spear. This lead to them spinning their weapons in a series of trading blows, preventing attacks, and jumping away.

It was about a minute into the fight when ruby noticed that her baby was slowly melted by each time it contacted cinders skin or her glass weapons. "It must be her semblance," thought ruby out loud, momentarily causing Cinder to chuckle.

This exchange was interrupted however by a locker crashing into the edge of the tower. Right behind Cinder, its door hung upon revealing a bent and misshapen interior with peace of metal pocking through.

Pyrrha, who was the only one who could see the back of the locker, widened her eyes as she saw something that shouldn't be here. It was at this moment that Weiss and company decided to climb out of the elevator shaft. Cinder seeing an opening, threw a fireball at Ruby, knocking her into a pillar. Wiess reacted quickly by summoning a glyph below her, Launching cinder io the air. While Coco took out her machine gun and fired rounds at her, Yasushi and fox ran to aid Ruby and Velvet went to help Pyrrha.

Cinder landed on her knee facing the ground. Looking up she glared at Weiss and Coco.

"You shouldn't have done that," Cinder Spoke slowly as she got up. Quickly she summoned fire beams at Weiss and Coco Knocking them back to the Edge by Pyrrha and Velvet.

A shot at her stomach stopped cinder from finishing them off. Turning to the person who shot her, Fox, she fired a beam at him knocking him into the same pillar ruby was currently pulling herself out of. She then turned around just in time to block a swing From Yasushi and to kick him Where it hurts causing him to bend over onto the ground.

Cinder turned around to see velvet summoning a copy of Crocea Mors preparing to charge. With a quick blast of fire, she was thrown off the edge.

Ruby saw this and cried out in a sudden voice, "Velvet! NOOO!"

Cinder smirked at this and turned to face ruby.

"You put too much faith in your friends. Look at them." Cinder gestured to her fallen friends. "Most of them didn't even last half as long as you did.*chuckle*Did You _really_ think that relying on anyone other than yourself to fight your battles would end well? Freinds are just a weakness for people like you and me."

Cinder turned around in a circle with her arms stretched out and headed looking up into the sky. All the While summoning a few fireballs and throwing them at the people who were about to get back up. Stopping She walked up to Ruby.

"This life you lead, where do you think it will get you?" Grabbing Ruby's jaw, she turned her face to see the city of Vale on fire, with smoke plumes dotting the purple sky.

"What can you do against such _power_?". The Grimm tore at Atlas soldiers down below as Students tried to fight off the oncoming hoard of Grimm.

"Who will it cost you?" Ruby thought back to Velvets face just before she fell earlier. Of her Mom. Of her dad. Of her Sister Of her friends. Of Jaune Her first REAL friend. And she felt hopeless.

"Why even try?" At this, Ruby cried silently.

Ruby looked into Cinders eyes.

"Join me, you're strong and have a power my *Chuckle* _employer_ would be sure to use." Cinder turned her back to ruby and walked to the center of the tower. Turning around she faced Ruby, "This is my offer, do so-"She used a chain of fire to grab and bind Weiss. " and I'll let what friends you have left live."

Before Ruby could respond, some song began to play.

(Play Ironman by Black Sabbath)

The song came from a flying metal man flew a few feet away from the edge. His color scheme was white and gold, in the center of his chest were two glowing crescents. His head had two narrow bright yellow slits that appeared to be his eyes; his palms and soles seemed to be keeping in the air with what appeared to be white flames.

5 minutes ago...

Jaune threw away the scroll and his conversation with Ruby in a move filled with grief and self-deprecation that he instantly forgot as a pack of Beowolves quickly surrounded him. He immediately unsheathed Crocea Mors and activated the shield.

Charging the first Beowolfe with a shield bash knocking it into two of its pack mates. He quickly followed that up with a clean slash taking the heads off of the three Beowolves. Turning around he blocked a swipe from a Beowulf with his shield while stabbing one that had pounced him from behind.

With both, his arms occupied he couldn't defend himself when a Beowulf charged him from the side. He didn't have to. As a beam from above destroyed the Beowolf's head. Taking care of the Beowulf on his shield, Jaune looked up to see a flying metal man dealing with the Grimm. Around them. His dad, Jarvis Arc (yes, yes I did.)

Jarvis's suit of armor's deployed dozens of missiles devastating the pack of Beowolves leaving just him and Jaune. Turning his suit around he looked down at his son before turning off the engines and landing with a loud *thunk*.

(End song)

"Son... Boy, do we have to catch up after this" his voice sounded out of his armor. Jaune, on the other hand, rolled his eyes at his fathers attempt to lighten the mood.

Present

"*Hmm* you know, I cant tell if I like or dislike Jaunes choice of a crush, especially considering she seems to be tied up at the moment," Jarvis stated casually as if nothing were going on.

At the mention of Jaune, everybody had to question who exactly this man was. Cinder thought this man was amusing, so she refrained from firing at him-yet.

"And just who are you?" Cinder said sounding annoyed.

To this, Jarvis turned and stared at her like she had grown a third head. Having his helmet fold inwards to reveal someone who looked like an older version of Jaune, with a mustache, goatee, and killer beard.

"You seriously don't know me?" he asked hysterically.

Cinder along with everyone just shrugged in response.

"Wow, now I know how Hawk feels. Then again. this isn't exactly Arcadia is it?" Jarvis asked rhetorically, confusing everyone.

"Arcadia?" Almost everyone asked.

"Yeah, you know~ The united citie states of Arcadia?" which earned slightly confused looks.

"The pride of the west?" Even more, confused looks.

"Does Jaune talk at all about where he comes from?!" With that, everyone who knew Jaune shook their heads.

Cinder, however, decided to cut to the chase.

"Enough of this who are you!"

Jarvis glanced behind her, "A distraction" he stated.

Before she could react, Cinder had a sword penetrating her stomach. Slowly it pulled out, allowing her to collapse to her knees. Looking up she saw Jaune Arc standing before her. his eyes focused on hers for a brief moment, Before he said: "For Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, and all my friends."

And with that, he sliced her head in half. Literally. No Joke.

...  
Ok fine, it was a joke. What really happened surprised everyone but me. The Author.

Pulling out what appeared to be a gun Jaune aimed it at her jugular. Before firing, He said his one-liner.  
"You're under arrest."

Cinder looked down at her twitching hands, currently covered in blood, Before looking into Jaunes eyes with a real sense of fear. "Just do it, I'm already Dead" she sobbed before looking down at the gun, awaiting her imminent demise.

"Believe me-I would... But my dads here" Jaune stated before fluently pulling out a syringe and injecting it into Cinders Neck.

Cinder collapsed almost instantaneously after the needle punctured her skin. Jaune Stood over her collapsed body with a look of subjective judgment. A metal glove found itself on Jaunes shoulder.

"I know it took a lot out of you to do that... Jaune", Jarvis said solemnly. Jaune looked into his father's eyes as they seemed to have a mental conversation only a Father and his son can have.

By now the students had recovered from their shocked states enough to calmly-

"WHAT THE FU-"

And once again-I Stand corrected.

An end, for now.

* **Session finished***

 **(Bartholemeow) Whew, done that seriously couldn't have been more fun and easy to write.**

 **(Disclaimer-Bot)Barr, we have to go now. But we also have to admit that Jarvis and the 'Metal man' were definitely inspired by the Ironman series.**

 **(Bartholemeow) I guess that's it for now. For those who are interested in the USS Juniper, I'm currently in the middle of rewriting my original rough draft of the fourth chapter. Let's just say the original plan-**

 **(Bartholemeow) Wasn't as pretty. Dang stupid word limit.**

 ***Ending session in 5...4...3. for reading. 1.***


End file.
